A Cheesy Night
by JustAnotherAuthor-Not
Summary: He did as he was told sticking out his right hand careful to make sure he didn't accidentally make the blanket slip off. She handed him the plate of assorted cheeses and cheese pastries. Her fingers graced his as she handed off the plate. It was weird for her to feel bare skin where there was always a glove (Just a cute one-shot of my fave dorks)


There was a crash and Marinette shot up from her focused work startled.

"Tikki?" She inquired hoping her kwami could shed some light on the loud noise.

The small magical creature shrugged "I think it came from your balcony Marinette." She floated next to her chosen ladybug.

Marinette nodded "I Just checked the lady-blog, there's no akuma..." She trailed off "so what could that have been?" The pigtailed girl told Tikki to hide and began climbing the stairs to her balcony. "Chat Noir?" Marinette said surprised, noticing the black clad superhero sprawled across the floor.

"Sorry princess." He grimaced, making Marinette worried.

"Is everything okay?" She walked over to him, offering a hand to help him up.

Chat nodded, taking her hand standing, then quickly letting go he said nothing more, really worrying her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He leaned carefully against her banister and looked across the city. "I just needed to get out." The quietness of his house had been painfully stifling today. Nathalie had needed to take a rare day off due to a particularly high fever and his father had seemed even more cold and unbearable than usual.

"I'm sorry Chat..." Marinette trailed off, unsure what to say, but wanting to say something to get that lost and alone look off the normally upbeat silly hero. "Sooo, what exactly brought you here then?"

"Oh..." chat scratched the back of his head, embarrassed "I, uh, tripped." He stated, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Marinette giggled.

"The great Chat Noir?" She feigned an overly surprised gasp, making him smile.

He gave half a smile then frowned again "I can go if you want" he shuffled his feet uncomfortably "I know it's late and I don't want to bother-"

"No!" Marinette cut him off, as his face sank lower with his rambling. He was her partner, even if he didn't know that exactly, and more than that they were friends, she wanted to be there for him. "You're always welcome here kitty, don't worry" she gave him an earnest look that filled him with warmth. Making him wonder why he didn't spend more time with her as Adrien.

"Thank you Marinette" he said it so simply, so gratefully, it kind of saddened her, she never would have expected her normally aloof partner, Chat Noir to be capable of such a sad lost looking side to him. She always imagined him swarmed with friends, shooting out dumb jokes and dorky puns right and left, never sad.

"Of course Chat, we're friends." That simple statement seemed to strike a chord with him as he enveloped her in a warm hug. She hugged him back, soothingly rubbing his back as he held onto her.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked after a few moments, the cold night air nipping at her exposed skin, making her shiver.

"Inviting me in princess?" Chat cocked an eyebrow.

She was happy to see some of his bravado return but rolled her eyes nonetheless. "Yes or no kitty."

"If - if you don't mind" He said quietly "I would like that a lot." The few times he'd been in her house Adrien knew it was warm, and he needed that very much right now.

Marinette lead him down into her bedroom making sure Tikki was still hidden before fully letting him into the room.

He looked around smiling slightly. It was so very Marinette, pink covered in designs and- what was that on her wall? "Nice pictures." he pointed to the wall covered with pictures of, well, him, as Adrien that is.

Her face turned bright red "uh yeah he's a model, but you probably know that everybody does, hahaha..." She began to babble like she often did in school around him, he had always assumed it was because she didn't like him, but then why the pictures?

"What are they for?" He asked curiously.

"Oh um" he didn't think it was possible for her to turn more red "they are, they're for designs! Yeah, because he's a model and that relates to fashion and so I use them for designs!" She gestured wildly with her hands.

He raised an eyebrow, picking up on the obvious lie she had made up on the spot. He didn't press further for the truth, though he was curious, as he was afraid that if she became any more embarrassed she might burst and he didn't want that, especially after she so kindly let him into her home.

"Want to play some video games?" She asked after calming down her blush slightly, clearly trying to change the subject.

Chat nodded eagerly, remembering how well she played and always up for the challenge. Marinette went over to her computer, Chat politely ignored her home screen of him, and the two began to play.

"You let me win." Chat pouted after finally beating her, making their tally 7 to 1.

"I would never." Marinette smiled honestly "You definitely did that yourself."

Chat smiled and shook his head "I think you're just getting tired princess." He said, noting the droopiness of her eyes.

She yawned "It's been a long day."

"Also it's nearly 1am" he gestured to the clock.

"Psh, that's nothing. I'm normally up until much later." She yawned again.

He raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry to keep you up, after all cats are creatures of the night, princesses are not." He smiled.

She pouted "You look very tired yourself Chat noir," she teased as he tried to stifle a yawn of his own. "See."

"That's only because you yawned." He replied defensively.

"Sure." She said in a sing song voice, obviously unconvinced.

"I should probably go home anyway." He said quietly, not really wanting to go back to the cold and stifling feeling of his house that he left, especially after being surrounded by so much comfortable warmth.

Marinette frowned as his voice reverted back to the somber, forlorn tone it had lost as they hung out. She hugged him "You always have a place here Chat, I don't like when you're sad." She blushed slightly as the last thing she said registered in her head, but she would never take it back.

Chat blushed too and hugged her tighter, "Thank you for everything Mari." he nuzzled into her.

She played with his hair a little as they sat there, quietly enjoying the warm embrace. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep like that, leaning on each other.

They were awoken not to long after by a loud beeping noise. Marinette shot up realizing she had fallen asleep with Chat Noir cuddled in her arms. She fell back, waking him too. Another beep resounded but Chat was still too dazed from sleep to fully register it. Marinette quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over his head. One last beep sounded and then a bright green light encased him, detransforming him.

"I'm starving!" She heard a voice she didn't recognize coming from under the blanket, she assumed it was his kwami. Tikki always got hungry after being ladybug so Chat Noir's kwami must be the same.

"Um Marinette?" Chat -could she even call him Chat now? There was no mask now, he was in civilian from now, just like her- inquired.

She shook herself from her stupor "yes?"

"Do you by any chance have some cheese?" The human shaped lump under the blanket asked "preferably Camembert..."

"I might have something, why?" She realized it was for his kwami after she said it but it was probably good that she asked as he didn't know she had a kwami of her own to care for.

"Hard to explain." He responded making a noise as if he planned to try.

"It's okay, you don't need to, I'll just go see what I can find." she didn't want to have him in her room like this for longer than necessary.

"Thank you, I'm really sorry" he sounded sad again and it made her angry, he had nothing to apologize for she fell asleep too, this predicament was her fault too.

"No need to apologize" she patted his head though the blanket and felt him stiffen at the contact "I'll be right back, it's nearly 3am so no one should come in but stay quite anyway, okay?" He nodded and she left to go find some cheese.

The blonde poked his head out from under the blanket after hearing the door close, he took a deep breath knowing he had to stay under the blanket didn't make it easier to breath under it.

"I told you to just go to sleep and not leave." Plagg complained flying in front of his face.

"Yeah, yeah" Adrien waved him away. He knew this was a risky situation to be in, but he definitely didn't regret coming here, Marinette just made him feel so nice and cared for.

"You have a dumb smile on your face." Plagg pointed out.

Adrien frowned "Shh, you have to be quite."

"What normal person would be up at this ungodly hour?" The magical creature whined.

Just as Adrien was about to respond he heard a crash from downstairs, he stood ready to make sure nothing bad had happened before he heard a tired voice yell down, "Marinette is everything okay?" He assumed it was her father.

"Yeah I was just thirsty and dropped some dishes!" Marinette yelled back sounding slightly nervous to Adrien. Her father didn't seem pick up on it though as he didn't yell anything back and there were no footsteps suggesting he went to check on her.

Adrien sighed and sat back down "That's why we have to be quite." He whispered to his kwami. Plagg rolled his eyes but said nothing more. A few minutes later light footsteps were heard and he quickly threw the blanket back over his head and waited for Marinette to come back in. She knocked before entering as if expecting he had taken the blanket off, and he found it strangely endearing.

"I couldn't find any Camembert, but I brought a bunch of other cheese we had and some cheese pastries too." She said walking into her room slowly.

"That should be more than okay." Adrien said gratefully.

They stayed in silence for a few moments unsure how to continue the interaction Adrien could see the a vague shape of the girl in front of him through the blanket, he watched her shuffle nervously and wished he hadn't put her in this predicament but couldn't bring himself to regret coming.

"Here, stick your hand out and I'll give the plate to you." She said breaking the silence.

He did as he was told sticking out his right hand careful to make sure he didn't accidentally make the blanket slip off. She handed him the plate of assorted cheeses and cheese pastries. Her fingers graced his as she handed off the plate. It was weird for her to feel bare skin were there was always a glove, it was weird to see his ring on a regular finger and not a black leather clad one, there was a lot of weirdness about this whole situation and she was trying very hard to not focus on it. Trying and failing.

"These are delicious!" The voice she did not know exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow Marinette, I've never seen Plagg scarf down anything as fast as he devours his Camembert but these pastries are a close second." The voice she did know, that now belonged to a face she didn't, laughed.

She smiled, Plagg must be the name of his kwami she guessed "I'm glad to hear it, they're not our most popular selling item but if you're a fan of cheese pastries ours are definitely the best." She beamed.

Adrien could vaguely see her smile through the blanket and blamed the heat he felt rising to his cheeks on the heat from the blanket covering him and definitely not the adorable proud and strong look look she had on her face. "I'm sure they're the best pastries Paris has to offer," he agreed "ah, I don't have any money on me to pay for them." He coughed nervously.

She shook her head "no, no, don't be silly. The store isn't open you don't need to pay." She said sternly.

"I feel bad for all of this though..." He mumbled.

She frowned trying to think of a way to make him stop worrying, she smiled as an idea came to her. "You are a hero of Paris." She sat next to him, scooting the chair closer "Think of it as us saying thank you for keeping the city safe."

There was no blaming the blanket on the blush covering his face this time, but he was very glad for it because now she couldn't see his incredibly red face. "Ladybug deserves all the thanks though." He stated trying to move the focus off him.

Marinette frowned "ladybug wouldn't be able to do anything without her partner." He made a sound as if to argue "and that's a fact."

"Thank you."

"Hey I'm the one thanking you here." She laughed, and his heart sped up at the sound.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Plagg ate his fill of cheese, which was of course, the entire plate.

"Here's the plate back." Adrien stuck his hand out again, handing her the now empty plate "I'm going to transform back now." he continued sounding a bit stiff and uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him it was a weird situation.

"Okay, I'll look away in case the blanket slips off." She said hoping it made him more comfortable again.

He smiled at the thoughtfulness, "Plagg claws out!" In a flash of light Chat Noir was back in her room as she knew him. "You can look now." He smiled removing the blanket and seeing her still turned around.

She looked back at him and smiled, obviously exhausted but unwilling to ask him to leave and let her sleep.

"I'll be going now." He said and she nodded sleepily, though he made no move to leave.

She looked up at him questioningly. He hugged her again taking her by surprise "Thank you so much Marinette" he nuzzled into her happily.

She patted his back "anytime kitty, just don't fall asleep again." She joked half serious.

He pulled back and smiled "no promises," he laughed and she sighed. "Good night Marinette, I'll see you around." He stood actually prepared to leave this time.

She grabbed his hand just before he could exit "You really do have a place here, you can stop by anytime you need anything, or if you just want to hang out or if you need someone to talk to or anything." She looked away as her rambling continued hoping he would ignore the slight blush she felt rising to her cheeks.

He smiled softly at her, turning a bit red himself. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, surprising both of them. "Well good night!" He said hurriedly before rushing out.

She watched him leave, hand gracing over her forehead a light smile gracing her lips as she closed the hatch and went to bed. When Adrien returned to his house he immediately crashed into his bed and detransformed. Surprisingly his house didn't feel so cold, he smiled gently touching his fingers to his lips. He knew the reason why he felt so warm inside right now.

Chat made sure to visit Marinette more often and she always welcomed the black cat themed hero into her home, though they did both make sure that he didn't fall asleep in her house again. Adrien also began coming to the bakery to buy cheese pastries more often now, it surprised Marinette but she definitely wasn't going to question it, any excuse to spend a little extra time with the blond.

 **A/N: thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments I want to know what you think of this random fluff filled fic! Gahhh I just love these two to so much.**


End file.
